


talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me

by brella



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Texting, Unconventional Format, Unresolved Feelings, scott/allison if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brella/pseuds/brella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While working on a project together, Stiles and Lydia spend more time texting their friends about their uncertainties than talking about them aloud with each other. <br/>(For Stiles/Lydia Week.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Lara!

_April 12, 2013_ _4:16 PM_

_from: Stiles_

> _i am going to die today_

_April 12, 2013_ _4:17 PM_

_from: Scott_

> _what?? do u need me to come over? is everything ok?_

  _April 12, 2013_ _4:18 PM_

_from: Scott_

> _stiles???????_

  _April 12, 2013_ _4:21 PM_

_from: Stiles_

> _no scott, everything is not okay_

  _April 12, 2013_ _4:21 PM_

_from: Stiles_

> _did you miss the part where i said i am going to die_

  _April 12, 2013_ _4:21 PM_

_from: Scott_

> _can u maybe explain why?? or i dont know, how? where? so i can come and make it not happen?_

  _April 12, 2013_ _4:24 PM_

_from: Stiles_

> _sadly no scott i cannot give you exact GPS coordinates but the gist of it is this_

  _April 12, 2013_ _4:45 PM_

_from: Scott_

> _dude u there??_

  _April 12, 2013_ _4:46 PM_

_from: Stiles_

> _oh yeah, sorry, lydia won’t stop talking about faulkner and she smells really nice_

  _April 12, 2013_ _4:47 PM_

_from: Scott_

> _lydia?_

  _April 12, 2013_ _4:47 PM_

_from: Scott_

> _are you guys in trouble?_

  _April 12, 2013_ _4:48 PM_

_from: Scott_

> _is she going to die too??_

  _April 12, 2013_ _4:48 PM_

_from: Scott_

> _she’d scream if that was going to happen right?_

  _April 12, 2013_ _4:48 PM_

_from: Scott_

> _where are u guys? allison and i will come help u_

  _April 12, 2013_ _4:49 PM_

_from: Stiles_

> _oh my god, calm your wolf-tits, we’re at my house_

  _April 12, 2013_ _4:50 PM_

_from: Scott_

> _A BREAK-IN??_

  _April 12, 2013_ _4:54 PM_

_from: Stiles_

> _okay, buddy, no, i’m fine. we’re fine._

  _April 12, 2013_ _4:55 PM_

_from: Scott_

> _sorry… i worry_

  _April 12, 2013_ _4:56 PM_

_from: Stiles_

> _understandable_

  _April 12, 2013_ _4:58 PM_

_from: Stiles_

> _anyway, that gist i was talking about -- we have to do a project together for english, and she’s over at my house as we speak, taking the longest pee in the history of mankind as a species, and did i mention she smells really nice? oh god i am doomed_

  _April 12, 2013_ _4:59 PM_

_from: Scott_

> _ur not doomed, Stiles_

_April 12, 2013_ _5:00 PM_

_from: Allison_

> _You’re not doomed, Stiles._

_April 12, 2013_ _5:01 PM_

_from: Stiles_

> > _wait what_

_April 12, 2013_ _5:03 PM_

_from: Scott_

> > _also if allison texts u i told her what’s up so don’t be confused_

_April 12, 2013_ _5:04 PM_

_from: Stiles_

> > _great. wonderful. let’s get the whole world in on this, on the fact that lydia martin is going to be staying at my house for dinner and has probably noticed that box of condoms i left out because i was making water balloons with it yesterday, she probably thinks i’m a sex animal!! I AM NOT A SEX ANIMAL_

_April 12, 2013_ _5:05 PM_

_from: Scott_

> > _why are u calling her “””lydia martin”””, i thought she was just lydia now_

_April 12, 2013_ _5:06 PM_

_from: Stiles_

> > _she is._

_April 12, 2013_ _5:12 PM_

_from: Stiles_

> > _why do you think i’m freaking out?_

_April 12, 2013_ _5:13 PM_

_from: Stiles_

> > _the last time we were in my room together, i kind of touched her hands and told her i believed in her unconditionally and stuff, and that’s a bad thing to do when you’re in love with somebody but don’t want them to know, right? right! so i am going to do something really dumb like propose marriage or tell her a world without her in it is worthless to me or something. i can’t have that. stiles can’t have that._

_April 12, 2013_ _5:15 PM_

_from: Scott_

> > _aawww :)_

_April 12, 2013_ _5:16 PM_

_from: Stiles_

> > _mccall, do not “aawww” me!_

_April 12, 2013_ _5:17 PM_

_from: Stiles_

> > _hey, quick question, if someone’s been in the bathroom for half an hour, should they be presumed legally dead?_

_April 12, 2013_ _5:19 PM_

_from: Allison_

> > _Not necessarily. One time you were in my bathroom for an hour and a half because you got distracted reading my dad’s gun magazines and thinking about the nature of violence._

_April 12, 2013_ _5:20 PM_

_from: Stiles_

> > _scott, stop forwarding my texts to allison._

_April 12, 2013_ _5:20 PM_

_from: Allison_

> > _[emoji of a smiling face with its tongue sticking out]_

_April 12, 2013_ _5:21 PM_

_from: Stiles_

> > _crap she’s emerging, more on this later_

_April 12, 2013_ _5:22 PM_

_from: Stiles_

> > _if you sense that i’m about to say something profoundly embarrassing, break through the window pretending to be kidnappers and take me for ransom_

_April 12, 2013_ _5:24 PM_

_from: Scott_

> > _idk if that’s a good idea_

_April 12, 2013_ _5:25 PM_

_from: Allison_

> > _Let him have this, Scott._

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_April 12, 2013_ _6:30 PM_

_from: Lydia_

> > _If this boy doesn’t stop fidgeting within the next ten seconds, I’m breaking his fingers off and using them to play Moonlight Sonata on my grandma’s piano._

_April 12, 2013_ _6:34 PM_

_from: Allison_

> > _That’s… remarkably specific._

_April 12, 2013_ _6:36 PM_

_from: Lydia_

> > _I’ve been thinking about it extensively. He won’t stop talking about O’Connor. And he smells nice; it’s not appropriate._

_April 12, 2013_ _6:37 PM_

_from: Allison_

> > _Maybe you could ask him to jump in some compost next time before you come over._

_April 12, 2013_ _6:38 PM_

_from: Lydia_

> > _Oh no no no. I’m the sarcastic one in this friendship; your role is confined to sage advice and projections of maturity._

_April 12, 2013_ _6:39 PM_

_from: Allison_

> > _My sage advice, then, is to just go with it._

_April 12, 2013_ _6:40 PM_

_from: Lydia_

> > _Go with what? His inability to keep his left leg still for more than two seconds at a time? That's asking a LOT. I'd like to see YOU try._

_April 12, 2013_ _6:45 PM_

_from: Allison_

> > _I meant just go with being around him. What’s so different this time than all the other times?_

_April 12, 2013_ _6:47 PM_

_from: Lydia_

> > _The last time, he made me believe in myself and want to make him proud and I want to make no one proud, do you hear me? I am an independent entity. I think highly enough of myself already; I don’t need anyone else doing it for me._

_April 12, 2013_ _6:50 PM_

_from: Allison_

> > _What is this project even on, anyway?_

_April 12, 2013_ _6:51 PM_

_from: Lydia_

> > _Oh, you know. The development of the fictional American identity through mid-twentieth century narratives. A lot of sweeping landscapes and the decay of the Old South. And property damage. He invited me to stay for dinner; did you know that?_

_April 12, 2013_ _6:52 PM_

_from: Allison_

> > _What’d you say?_

_April 12, 2013_ _6:55 PM_

_from: Lydia_

> > _I said yes, obviously._

_April 12, 2013_ _6:58 PM_

_from: Lydia_

> > _What, was I born in a barn? Don’t give me that look._

_April 12, 2013_ _6:59 PM_

_from: Allison_

> > _We’re on our phones, Lydia._

_April 12, 2013 7:01 PM_

_from: Lydia_

> > _I can sense your wry and knowing look even through this luminescent screen, Allison Argent, and I am ordering you to stop._

_April 12, 2013_ _7:04 PM_

_from: Allison_

> > _All right, fine. But Lydia, seriously, what are you so scared of? It’s Stiles. You like Stiles._

_April 12, 2013_ _7:06 PM_

_from: Lydia_

> > _Oh, do I? Is that what you think?_

_April 12, 2013_ _7:09 PM_

_from: Allison_

> > _You know what I mean. He’s nice to spend time with._

_April 12, 2013_ _7:10 PM_

_from: Lydia_

> > _No one said he wasn’t. Did I say he wasn’t?_

_April 12, 2013_ _7:11 PM_

_from: Allison_

> > _Lydia…_

_April 12, 2013_ _7:20 PM_

_from: Lydia_

> > _Sorry, went to hide in the bathroom. Do you want to know why I’m so scared? All right, fine, I’ll tell you. Because ever since this nogitsune shitstorm went down, I’m afraid he’s going to break in half if I look at him the wrong way. Because he’s barely even talking to me, like he thinks I’m going to hit him or something if he tries. Because I cannot even fathom a scenario presenting itself now in which it would be appropriate for us to have one of those—I don’t know, those things we have._

_April 12, 2013_ _7:21 PM_

_from: Allison_

> > _Moments?_

_April 12, 2013_ _7:25 PM_

_from: Lydia_

> > _Yes. Those. I’m scared because being around him used to be easy, and now it’s not. And do you know what the worst part is? I’m worried. I’m legitimately losing sleep over this. I just want him to be okay._

_April 12, 2013_ _7:26 PM_

_from: Allison_

> > _He won’t be without you._

_April 12, 2013_ _7:28 PM_

_from: Lydia_

> > _That’s extremely unhealthy._

_April 12, 2013_ _7:29 PM_

_from: Allison_

> > _Did you ever think that maybe he’s as scared of you as you are of him?_

_April 12, 2013_ _7:30 PM_

_from: Lydia_

> > _No, I didn’t, because in case you hadn’t noticed, Stiles is a person, not an opossum._

_April 12, 2013_ _7:31 PM_

_from: Allison_

> > _Look. All I’m saying is, you’re supposed to be each other’s anchors; the least you can do is talk to each other instead of texting me and Scott about it._

_April 12, 2013_ _7:32 PM_

_from: Lydia_

> > _I’m HIS anchor; Deaton never said anything about him being mine._

_April 12, 2013_ _7:34 PM_

_from: Allison_

> > _Oh, right, so the whole search the school thing and the you using your powers to track him everywhere thing was just an anomaly?_

_April 12, 2013_ _7:36 PM_

_from: Lydia_

> > _Don’t use words like “anomaly”; you’ll make me start taking you seriously. And speculation is not permissible in a court of love._

_April 12, 2013_ _7:36 PM_

_from: Lydia_

> _Court of law* This stupid phone._

_April 12, 2013_ _7:39 PM_

_from: Allison_

> > _Please just talk to him. I’m not answering any more of your texts. I refuse to enable you._

_April 12, 2013_ _7:42 PM_

_from: Lydia_

> > _Oh, okay, fine. If that’s how it is._

_April 12, 2013_ _7:47 PM_

_from: Lydia_

> > _Can I ask you a question?_

_April 12, 2013_ _7:48 PM_

_from: Danny_

> > _allison told me to tell you to just talk to stiles if you texted me, sooooooooo_

 

* * *

  
  
  


_April 12, 2013_ _8:12 PM_

_from: Stiles_

> > _dude please help me i am in love with the scariest smartest girl in the known universe_

_April 12, 2013_ _8:14 PM_

_from: Scott_

> > _you know what being in love is like, please help me_

_April 12, 2013_ _8:16 PM_

_from: Stiles_

> > _scott gdi_

_April 12, 2013_ _8:25 PM_

_from: Scott_

> > _u remember how derek said peter said human love has a simple yet undeniable power?_

_April 12, 2013_ _8:26 PM_

_from: Stiles_

> > _uh, no, not even remotely, because as you may recall i was not there_

_April 12, 2013_ _8:30 PM_

_from: Scott_

> > _well he said that_

_April 12, 2013_ _8:27 PM_

_from: Stiles_

> > _ok, and?_

_April 12, 2013_ _8:28 PM_

_from: Scott_

> > _so stop denying_

_April 12, 2013_ _8:29 PM_

_from: Stiles_

> > _can you tell allison to tell lydia that it’s profoundly depressing that we don’t talk anymore?_

_April 12, 2013_ _8:30 PM_

_from: Scott_

> > _sigh_

_April 12, 2013_ _8:32 PM_

_from: Stiles_

> _you can just sigh in real life, scott, you don’t have to type the word_
> 
>  

* * *

  
  


_April 12, 2013_ _8:34 PM_

_from: Scott_

> > _stiles says to tell lydia hes sad they don’t talk anymore_

_April 12, 2013_ _8:35 PM_

_from: Allison_

> > _And he wants me to do this in his place, why, exactly?_

_April 12, 2013_ _8:36 PM_

_from: Scott_

> > _bc he's stiles_

_April 12, 2013_ _8:37 PM_

_from: Allison_

> > _They’re both the smartest people we know; they should be able to handle talking about their feelings._

_April 12, 2013_ _8:39 PM_

_from: Scott_

> > _don’t be so hard on them. you and i were kind of bad at it sometimes too._

_April 12, 2013_ _8:47 PM_

_from: Allison_

> > _Yeah. We were._

  
  


* * *

  
  


_April 12, 2013_ _8:51 PM_

_from: Allison_

> > _Stiles says he’s sad you don’t talk anymore._

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


_April 12, 2013_ _8:54 PM_

_from: Stilinski_

> > _you’re brilliant, you know._

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


_April 13, 2013_ _12:03 AM_

_from: Lydia_

> > _Why did you send me this when I was sitting right next to you? Now it’s midnight and I’m at home so I can’t say thank you._

_April 13, 2013_ _12:04 AM_

_from: Stilinski_

> _you… want to say thank you? you’re not going to brush me off with a cold remark about my own inferiority or say that you already know you’re brilliant or -- whatever?_

_April 13, 2013_ _12:05 AM_

_from: Lydia_

> > _I wasn’t planning on it, but I could, if you’d rather._

_April 13, 2013_ _12:05 AM_

_from: Stilinski_

> > _no no, that’s fine! i like this. this is nice._

_April 13, 2013_ _12:06 AM_

_from: Lydia_

> > _It is._

_April 13, 2013_ _12:19 AM_

_from: Stilinski_

> > _hey lydia?_

_April 13, 2013_ _12:20 AM_

_from: Lydia_

> > _I fell asleep._

_April 13, 2013_ _12:21 AM_

_from: Stilinski_

> > _oh, shit, i'm sorry_

_April 13, 2013_ _12:22 AM_

_from: Lydia_

> > _It’s fine. What were you saying?_

_April 13, 2013_ _12:24 AM_

_from: Stilinski_

> > _i just wanted to know if you’re scared about the future._

_April 13, 2013_ _12:25 AM_

_from: Lydia_

> > _Your after-midnight questions are nice and light, Stiles._

_April 13, 2013_ _12:27 AM_

_from: Stilinski_

> > _because i am. i’m scared about the present, too, maybe even more. but that’s just making me more scared about the future, because i can’t focus, and we’re graduating soon, and i don’t know what i want to do with my life. i don’t know what i’d be good at. i’m worried i’m going to lose the people i have now. darachs, i can handle. college plans? figuring out my life? growing out of old friendships and stuff? not even a little._

_April 13, 2013_ _12:28 AM_

_from: Stilinski_

> > _i figure if you’re scared, then i have a good reason to be. but if you’re not, things’ll be okay._

_April 13, 2013_ _12:29 AM_

_from: Lydia_

> > _I’m scared for myself, a little. But not for you._

_April 13, 2013_ _12:30 AM_

_from: Stilinski_

> > _i don’t get it_

_April 13, 2013_ _12:31 AM_

_from: Lydia_

> > _No, I don’t expect you would._

_April 13, 2013_ _12:45 AM_

_from: Lydia_

> > _I’m going to sleep._

_April 13, 2013_ _12:45 AM_

_from: Stilinski_

> > _okay. sleep well. have nice dreams, and stuff_

_[DRAFT -- MESSAGE NOT SENT]_

_April 13, 2013_ _12:47 AM_

_from: Stilinski_

> > _i guess i’ll see you in mine._

_April 13, 2013_ _12:47 AM_

_from: Lydia_

> > _You too._

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


_April 13, 2013_ _12:52 AM_

_from: Allison_

> > _Are you still awake?_

_April 13, 2013_ _12:54 AM_

_from: Scott_

> > _i am now_

_April 13, 2013_ _12:54 AM_

_from: Allison_

> > _Oh. Sorry then, never mind._

_April 13, 2013_ _12:55 AM_

_from: Scott_

> > _allison?_

_April 13, 2013_ _12:55 AM_

_from: Allison_

> > _Yeah?_

_April 13, 2013_ _12:55 AM_

_from: Scott_

> > _whats lydia think of stiles?_

_April 13, 2013_ _1:02 AM_

_from: Allison_

> > _Probably the same thing I thought about you once._

_April 13, 2013_ _1:06 AM_

_from: Scott_

> > _that he… lies a lot and doesnt understand anything and is freakishly good at giving u pencils but has a cute smile and lots of charm?_

_April 13, 2013_ _1:07 AM_

_from: Allison_

> > _Something like that. Good night, Scott. :)_

_April 13, 2013_ _1:08 AM_

_from: Scott_

> > _night. text me if u need anything_

_April 13, 2013_ _1:09 AM_

_from: Allison_

> > _Yeah._
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
> 


End file.
